


Helping the Not-So-Helpless

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [21]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way things are done in the new Angel Investigations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping the Not-So-Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> for moosesal, who requested Wesley/Gunn and who got friendship fic instead
> 
> set during AtS season 2, after "The Thin Dead Line" and before "Epiphany"
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on January 4, 2004.

Gunn walked into the new office of the soon-to-be-renamed Angel Investigations with a smile on his face and iridescent blue slime trailing behind him. He leaned his axe against Wesley's desk and dropped a small wad of cash on the book that Wesley had been reading.

"I take it that you dispatched the demons without too much difficulty?" Wesley asked, sitting back in his wheelchair and adjusting his glasses.

"If they're not dead, they're going to be trying to break into houses as blobs of chunky blue Jell-o," Gunn said.

"That would make it rather difficult to carry out the television sets, wouldn't it?" Wesley picked up the money and began to unfold the crumpled bills. "The neighborhood watch paid you in full?"

"Without me asking, _and_ I got twenty bucks extra for carrying in a lady's groceries. Means we can get some of the good coffee and let Cordelia bitch about something else instead."

Wesley extracted a twenty dollar bill from the pile and offered it to Gunn.

"At the rate we're going, we'll be able to afford better coffee next week without you having to give up your own money."

"Nah, it's for us," Gunn said, shaking his head and leaning his hip against the desk.

"Gunn, you needn't take money out of your own pocket -"

"It's for the team, man. We're all chipping in."

Wesley studied his friend for a moment before nodding. He put the bills in proper order and then pushed his wheelchair back from the desk. Gunn intercepted him and went to put the money in the safe.

"Thank you," Wesley said, returning to his book.

"You should go home, Wes," Gunn said when the safe was shut again. "It's late."

"I have a bit more to do. If I can finish the research for the spell tonight we can banish the demon possessing the Williams' dog in the morning."

"You think we'll let you do magic if you're gonna fall asleep mid-word? You yawn in the wrong place and who knows what hell'll break loose? Maybe even for real."

"I assure you that I am perfectly capable -"

"You need to take it easy, Wes," Gunn said, cutting off his protest. "You're hurt. You were _shot_."

Wesley sat up taller in his wheelchair.

"Being wounded doesn't mean that I'm incapable of carrying out my duties."

"You're strong. We know that. You've done a lot for the new agency, and there's no way we could run it without you... except it looks like we might have to if you keep pushing yourself too far."

"I'm fine, Gunn," Wesley said more gently. "Truly. But I thank you for your concern."

"I'm gonna worry about you," Gunn said. "You're my boy, and you've had it rough."

"We all have."

"Yeah, but Cordy and I didn't get shot. And we didn't take Angel's leaving so personally."

"I didn't -"

"Yeah, you did." Gunn's voice was quiet but firm.

Wesley removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I suppose I did," he admitted.

"I get that. You two were tight."

Looking down at his papers, Wesley said, "I thought we were."

"Doesn't mean you could stop him sticking his head up his ass," Gunn said, smiling when Wes did.

"I suppose not, no."

"Trust me. When a man wants to make an ass of himself, there ain't nothin' you can do to stop him. Especially Angel. Remember the singing?"

"Who could possibly forget that?" Wesley asked with a ghost of a laugh.

"We all know you're more reasonable than him, so you'll listen if we tell you you're doing something stupid, right?"

"Gunn, I assure you -"

"Go home, Wes," Gunn said gently. "The work'll still be here in the morning, and so will we."

"I do hope so." Wesley's tone was light but his expression was grave.

"Cordy and me, we got your back. We're here because we're your friends. That'll always come first."

"Thank you. I... I feel that way, too."

They smiled at each other.

"I know, man."

Picking up his axe, Gunn followed Wesley toward the door and opened it for him. He didn't speak again until they got outside.

"So if we've got some extra money to burn I was thinking we should get one of those pump-action crossbows."

"That would cost quite a bit more than the coffee does," Wesley said.

"But think of how much fun, I mean, how _useful_ it would be."

"It's a big expense for our current financial situation. Perhaps when we're a bit more solvent."

Gunn shrugged, obviously disappointed.

"Hey, you're the boss."

"But it _would_ be very useful in our daily work..." Wesley grinned at him.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."


End file.
